Le cristal Démon
by NarcissaDark Ace
Summary: Voici comment Narcissa, simple soldat cyclonien, insolente et intrépide va se faire remarquer par l'impitoyable Dark Ace et enfin rejoindre l'élite de l'armée cyclonienne.


Le cristal démon

**Le cristal démon**

Maîtresse Cyclonis parcourait le parchemin que venait de lui remettre un soldat. C'était une jeune fille svelte aux cheveux noirs. Elle régnait sur Cyclonia et rêvait d'agrandir son territoire à l'Atmos tout entier et tout les moyens étaient bons pour y parvenir. Elle ferma le parchemin et sourit :

« Enfin je l'ai trouvé » dit-elle d'un air satisfait.

Elle se retourna. Devant elle se tenaient trois membres de son armée :

Snipe, un soldat costaud aux cheveux violets qui visiblement avait privilégié les exercices physiques aux exercices cérébraux.

Sa sœur Ravess, une jeune femme mince, elle avait des cheveux fushia et des yeux jaunes ; on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle était loin d'être amicale !!

Enfin il y avait Dark Ace, un homme d'environ 22 ans aux cheveux noirs, les yeux rouges, le regard profond et empli de haine, il était le meilleur homme de main de Cyclonis et lui était d'une loyauté sans limite.

Maîtresse Cyclonis s'adressa à eux :

« L'un de vous connait il la légende du cristal démon ? »

Snipe se contenta de répondre un « heuuuuuuuu »

« Je m'en doutais !! » répondit Cyclonis

Elle poursuivit :

« Jadis une civilisation très avancée au niveau des technologies et ayant une certaine connaissance de ce que nous appellerons la magie noire vivait sur Terra Takmahaar, ils avaient soif de pouvoir et voulaient régner sur tout l'Atmos. C'est pourquoi ils ont créé un cristal si puissant qu'il leur assurerait la victoire et la servitude des autres peuples. Le cristal avait été fait de la lave du volcan et de la magie mais il apparu que ce cristal avait non seulement un grand pouvoir de destruction mais aussi une volonté propre. Très vite il échappa à leur contrôle et aspira la vie des habitants pour se nourrir, seuls quelques survivants eut assez de force et de courage pour vaincre le cristal et le cacher au plus profond de leur Terra. L'entrée de la crypte a été découverte il y a peu, j'ai déjà envoyé des busards sur place, vous allez les rejoindre et me rapporter ce cristal. Je ne tolèrerais aucun échec, pas la peine de revenir sans le cristal ; est ce que c'est compris ? »

Les trois soldats acquiescèrent

« Autre chose » Poursuivi Maîtresse Cyclonis « le cristal ne pourra libérer sa puissance qu'en étant mis avec un autre cristal, je ne sais pas encore lequel, il manque un morceau du parchemin, débrouillez vous pour trouver ce que c'est !! »

Dark Ace posa la main sur son cœur et s'inclina :

« Vous ne serez pas déçue Majesté »

Il se redressa et sorti de la pièce suivi de Snipe et de Ravess

Avec quelques busards ils se rendirent sur l'aéronef cyclonien qui était posté non loin de Terra Takmahaar. C'était Griffin qui commandait sur ce vaisseau, un type assez costaud aux cheveux noirs et des petits yeux vicieux, il était très dur et en faisait baver à ses troupes, surtout à une dénommée Narcissa.

Narcissa était une jeune femme de 20 ans, grande, de longs cheveux blonds et les yeux d'un bleu azur, elle avait un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Elle était très belle, on aurait dit un mannequin plutôt qu'un soldat cyclonien, ceci dit elle était très douée pour la mécanique, le combat et aussi pour piloter. Mais elle avait un gros problème avec la discipline, elle détestait recevoir des ordres et faisait preuve d'une insolence rare. Elle avait déjà eu droit à quelques séjours au cachot notamment car elle refusait de porter le traditionnel uniforme des soldats cycloniens. Le sien était noir au lieu de rouge et vert et elle l'avait retaillé à son goût. Son uniforme était dos nu avec un très léger décolleté et les manches avaient été découpées pour laisser entrevoir ses épaules. Une tenue un peu sexy mais qui devait rester pratique en cas de combat. Elle portait au cou un médaillon en or blanc surmonté d'une étoile à 12 branches en cristal noir.

Ce jour là, Narcissa était encore de corvée nettoyage des véhicules pour avoir répondu à Griffin d'aller se faire voir ailleurs. Elle s'arrêta un instant, il y avait une soudaine effervescence dans le vaisseau, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se tramer ? 3 busards s'approchèrent d'elle.

Les soldats cycloniens n'avaient pas pour habitude de sympathiser entre eux mais Narcissa avait su se faire quelques amis.

Kyle, un homme de 21 ans, blond aux yeux bleus et assez musclé, il était d'une nullité atroce pour le combat mais un excellent mécanicien, il aurait pu fabriquer un four à micro ondes avec des capsules de soda !!

Flavio était un soldat assez moyen, cheveux noirs et yeux noirs, un peu trop sûr de lui il se prenait souvent pour un surhomme et la plupart du temps il fallait aller le repêcher sur l'une ou l'autre terra après qu'il se soit fait descendre en combat aérien.

Nigel, un soldat de 22 ans aux cheveux brun et les yeux bleus, il était assez bon au combat et il s'entrainait souvent avec Narcissa.

Les trois compères arrivèrent près de la jeune femme

« Alors Princesse ça va ? Tu veux un coup de main ? » Lui dit gentiment Nigel

« Non t'inquiète ça va » Répondit Narcissa « Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? C'est la cohue tout à coup !! »

À ce moment passa Godwin, un busard prétentieux qui détestait Narcissa, il était grand et roux, il se baladait toujours avec ses deux acolytes, James et Syl qui le suivaient comme des petits toutous

« Vous ne savez décidément rien les losers !! » Dit Godwin « Dark Ace lui-même va arriver et nous nous préparons à le recevoir comme il le mérite. Certains d'entre nous, les meilleurs évidemment, vont être choisis pour l'accompagner sur Terra Takmahaar. À plus tard les nazes, je vais rejoindre le commandant !! »

« Ce type m'énerve !! »Dit Kyle, « Je lui mettrais bien mon poing sur la figure »

« Laisse le il n'en vaut pas la peine » lui dit Narcissa

Flavio regarda les autres « Vous croyez que c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Dark Ace va vraiment venir ici ? »

Narcissa jeta une éponge dans le seau à côté d'elle « Allons voir et nous saurons si c'est vrai »

Les busards se tenaient en rang en attendant la venue de Dark Ace, Narcissa et les autres se tenaient un peu à l'écart puisqu'ils n'avaient pas été invités à cette petite réception. Des switchblade atterrirent, à leur tête Dark Ace, il descendit de son véhicule et fut accueilli par Griffin.

« Nous attendions votre venue Commandant, tout est près comme Maîtresse Cyclonis l'avait ordonné »

« Je l'espère pour toi Griffin !! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, il faut débarquer le matériel et commencer à chercher » Lui répondit sèchement Dark Ace

Les soldats étaient très impressionnés de le voir même si il faisait assez peur, il était bel homme, très charismatique mais il avait la réputation d'être sans pitié et on voyait sur son visage qu'il ne plaisantait pas, on avait l'impression qu'il avait envie de mordre à tout instant.

Flavio était un fan de Dark Ace il rêvait de combattre aussi bien que lui.

« Regardez-le !! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je le vois de si près, il a l'air terrible !! Vous l'avez déjà vu lors d'un combat aérien ? J'adore comme il sait se tenir debout sur les ailes de son switch blade élite. »

« Ouais et moi j'adore particulièrement son sourire » dit Narcissa avec ironie.

Les 4 jeunes gens ne purent s'empêcher de rire ce qui attira l'attention de Dark Ace, il s'approcha d'eux

« Puis je savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

Nigel, Flavio et Kyle se mirent au garde à vous devant Dark Ace, seule Narcissa resta appuyée contre la paroi, les bras croisés regardant le commandant avec un certain dédain.

Griffin s'approcha du commandant et lui dit

« Ne faites pas attention à eux Commandant, ce sont de mauvais éléments et ils seront sévèrement punis »

Dark Ace les regarda et leur dit « Puisque vous avez l'air de déborder d'énergie vous allez venir avec nous sur Terra Takmahaar pour décharger le matériel »

Ensuite il continua son chemin vers la salle des commandes suivi de Ravess et de Snipe.

« Vous avez entendu le Commandant ? » leur cria Griffin « Allez décharger le matériel !! » et il partit rejoindre Dark Ace.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? On va aller en mission avec Dark Ace !! »Dit Flavio tout emballé par cette nouvelle !!

« Ouè calme toi, c'est juste pour débarquer du matos » lui dit Nigel.

Narcissa regarda Godwin qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, il n'avait rien perdu de la scène et rageait de ne pas avoir été choisi « tu me le payeras Narcissa » dit-il

Narcissa regarda ses amis « Bon vous venez, on a un travail à faire »

Elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Godwin en passant à côté de lui

« À plus, comment tu disais déjà, loser ? »

Nigel, Flavio et Kyle suivirent Narcissa, il leur fallu quelques heures pour tout débarquer avec l'aide d'autres busards. Ils se trouvaient maintenant sur Terra Takmahaar, devant une énorme porte en pierre, sur ses côtés se tenaient deux sortes de gargouilles aux ailes de chauves souris, elles étaient elles aussi taillées dans la roche et mesuraient plusieurs mètres de haut. A côté de la gargouille de gauche il y avait un rocher qui paraissait insignifiant au premier regard mais il avait sûrement été taillé lui aussi, ce détail n'avait pas échappé à Narcissa. Incrusté dans ce petit rocher il y avait une étoile en pierre. Les cycloniens essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte avec des explosifs mais il ne se passa rien, pas même une petite fissure. Du coup Snipe s'approcha de la porte et la frappa de toutes ses forces avec sa massue mais il s'épuisa pour rien.

Narcissa soupira « Les Takmahariens étaient trop intelligents pour laisser quelqu'un entrer de cette manière dans la crypte, mais il y a sûrement un moyen » Elle s'approcha du rocher qui se trouvait près de la gargouille.

Dark Ace commençait lui aussi à perdre patience, il s'approcha de la porte et la frappa avec son energy blade mais la porte resta intacte. Enervé le commandant frappa son poing sur la porte et cria « La porte » ce qui voulait sûrement signifier que quelqu'un m'ouvre cette maudite porte !!

Narcissa se mit à applaudir et le regarda en lui disant « Bien, c'est ça » Ensuite elle mit ses mains sur le rocher et lui dit comme on parle à un enfant de deux ans pour lui apprendre ses premiers mots « Deuxième leçon le rocher, RO-CHER !! »

Dark ace fut d'abord étonné qu'on se moque de lui comme ça mais il la reconnu « Encore toi !! Petite insolente je vais te montrer.. »

Narcissa ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle s'avança vers lui et lui dit « Si vous voulez ouvrir cette porte, je vous suggère d'utiliser la clef » et elle lui montra le rocher.

Elle se mit devant le rocher, dans la paroi même de la montagne il y avait des inscriptions à peine visibles, Narcissa frotta la roche, il y eu un nuage de poussière, elle toussa un peu. Bientôt on pu voir convenablement les inscriptions assez bien conservées depuis tout ce temps. Dark Ace était à côté de Narcissa

« Tu sais traduire ça soldat ? »

Narcissa le regarda « Vous pouvez remercier mes parents de m'avoir obligée à étudier les langues mortes !! »

Narcissa posa sa main droite sur l'étoile et de sa main gauche elle suivait les instructions gravées. Elle souleva l'étoile d'environ 3 centimètres, puis la tourna deux fois vers la droite, ensuite quatre fois vers la gauche, elle la rabaisse d'un centimètre, la fit pivoter de deux tours à droite et un à gauche puis appuya à fond l'étoile. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit

« Ouè Bingo » s'écria Narcissa

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour entrer ? » Cria Dark Ace, ensuite il se tourna vers Narcissa « Et toi tu seras notre guide »

Les Cycloniens entrèrent dans la crypte, il y avait une très grande salle, très sombre, la lumière du jour éclairait juste l'entrée mais le reste était dans l'ombre, il y avait juste un petit rayon de soleil qui passait par un trou au plafond.

« Il fait noir là dedans » dit Snipe

Narcissa aperçu des statues et chacune d'elle tenait un grand miroir, elle ramassa une pierre et la lança sur le premier miroir qui était près du rayon de soleil. Le miroir se tourna et réfléchi la lumière sur un autre miroir qui réfléchi aussi la lumière sur le miroir en face et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que toute la pièce soit éclairée grâce à ce jeu de miroirs. Elle regarda Dark Ace qui se tenait à côté d'elle et lui dit :

« Cette civilisation était vraiment ingénieuse mais il faut vraiment faire attention, elle était aussi reconnue pour ses pièges, il faut regarder à chaque pas et éviter de s'appuyer sur les murs. Leurs pièges ne servent pas à faire de prisonniers, ils sont mortels. Ces gens étaient de vrais sadiques !! »

Elle mit une main sur sa hanche et interrogea Dark Ace

« Vous n'auriez pas des origines Takmaharienne par hasard ? »

Dark Ace ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et lui jeta un regard noir, puis il avança avec les autres.

Narcissa lui dit « Oh je demandais juste ça comme ça !! »

Narcissa suivait Dark Ace qui avait maintenant prit la tête de l'expédition, elle regarda autour d'elle tout était très bien conservé et les sculptures étaient très impressionnantes. Ils étaient arrivés à la moitié de la pièce.

Soudain elle entendit comme un bruit de mécanisme au moment où Dark Ace marcha sur une dalle, avant qu'il retire son pied elle l'attrapa et le tira en arrière.

Le commandant allait se mettre à râler « Mais qu'est ce que…. »

Avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase des jets de flammes sortaient des murs, un pas de plus et Dark Ace était complètement grillé. Il regarda les flammes, puis Narcissa qui le tenait encore.

« Je vous avais dit de faire attention !! » lui dit-elle en le lâchant

Il y avait des jets de flammes jusqu'au bout de la pièce, ils s'arrêtaient et recommençaient à intervalles réguliers.

Snipe arriva à hauteur de Narcissa

« Comment allons-nous faire pour passer ? »

« Il doit y avoir une sorte de boîtier de commande pour arrêter les flammes de l'autre côté » répondit Narcissa en attachant ses cheveux en une longue tresse.

Elle compta les intervalles et puis s'élança, elle passa les deux premiers jets de feu d'un coup, s'arrêta et compta jusque 6, elle couru à nouveau pour passer deux jets de flammes, puis elle du rouler par terre pour en passer deux autres. Narcissa se releva et du attendre avant de passer le reste. Resté en arrière Dark Ace la regarda et dit « Cette fille est complètement folle !! »

Elle compta à nouveau jusque 6, passa deux jets de flammes en courant et sauta au dessus des deux derniers. Ainsi arrivée à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle trouva le mécanisme pour arrêter les flammes, c'était une étoile de pierre qu'il fallait tourner et enfoncer dans la roche. Les jets de flammes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Les amis de Narcissa qui étaient maintenant juste à côté de Dark Ace lui crièrent :

« Ouè bien joué Narcissa !! »

Narcissa leur sourit et leva le pouce pour leur montrer que tout allait bien.

Dark Ace regarda la jeune femme et murmura « Narcissa…..hum »

Tous avancèrent vers la fin de la salle, Narcissa se trouvait dans l'encadrement d'une porte qui menait à une autre pièce. Elle prit ses cheveux pour voir si ils n'avaient pas subit de dégâts à cause du feu et s'aperçu que le bout de sa tresse avait légèrement roussi

« Oups il va falloir que j'aille chez le coiffeur !! » dit elle en faisant une petite grimace

Dark Ace arriva à la hauteur de Narcissa « Bien joué, maintenant tu passeras devant »

« Génial !! Comme ça s'il y a un piège ce sera pour ma pomme !! » Lui répondit elle.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce moins profonde et seulement éclairée par des torches aux flammes bleues. Il y avait des fresques dessinées sur les murs, ces dessins retraçaient apparemment l'histoire de cette civilisation disparue. Narcissa était très impressionnée, elle marcha lentement en regardant les dessins et surtout où elle mettait les pieds. Dark Ace, Ravess et Snipe la suivaient de près. Soudain ils entendirent un drôle de bruit, comme des couinements. De gros rats arrivèrent des quatre coins de la pièce.

« Des rats !! » s'écria Snipe « Je déteste ce genre de bestioles »

Il prit sa massue et se mit à chasser les rats, il courait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce pour essayer de les tuer mais les rats étaient toujours plus rapides que lui. On aurait dit un fou qui courait dans tous les sens. Narcissa le regarda d'un air bizarre, puis elle s'adressa à Ravess :

« Alors lui … c'est ton frère ? »

« Oui et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ? » Lui répondit sèchement Ravess

« Non, non aucun problème » répondit Narcissa en regardant à nouveau Snipe chasser les rats « Mais à mon avis tu as été adoptée !! »

Ravess lançât un regard noir à Narcissa mais avant qu'elle lui réponde Dark Ace lui ordonna de rappeler son frère.

« Snipe !! Arrête donc de faire l'imbécile et viens ici » lui cria Ravess.

Snipe regarda sa sœur, il était fatigué d'avoir couru comme ça pour rien, il alla les bras ballants vers un mur et s'appuya.

« Noooon » lui cria Narcissa

Trop tard, une pierre s'enfonça dans le mur, au même instant plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent sur le mur qui était en face d'eux. De ces ouvertures sortirent des guerriers, ils étaient à l'état de squelettes, les vêtements en lambeaux et armés d'une épée et d'un bouclier.

« Génial !! » fit Nigel « ça devient franchement morbide. »

Non loin de la Terra Takmahaar un vaisseau volait à faible allure, le bâtiment avait l'air en piteux état comme si il avait subit des attaques pendant plusieurs guerres. Il s'agissait du célèbre Condor, le vaisseau des Storm Hawks.

Aerrow, le chef des Storm Hawks, un jeune garçon aux cheveux flamboyants interrogeât Stork, le pilote, sur les avaries du vaisseau.

« Bon alors, qu'en est il de l'état du Condor ? » ils venaient tout juste d'essuyer une tempête et le Condor en avait apparemment souffert.

« Et bien la coque a subi pas mal de dommages, les propulseurs sont quasi mort sans parler du système de navigation qu'il faudra complètement changer sinon j'ai bien peur qu'il nous induise en erreur et nous mène tout droit à une mort certaine !! » répondit Stork toujours aussi pessimiste.

« Oui mais il y a moyen de réparer non ? Trouvons un endroit où nous poser » dit Aerrow

À ce moment Finn arriva, c'était le tireur d'élite de l'équipe, un garçon blond qui avait l'air de s'être coiffé avec un pétard, il avait un grand sens de l'humour et surtout une haute opinion de lui.

« C'est une bonne idée de se poser pour réparer le Condor mais il faudrait aussi trouver de quoi manger, je meurs de faim. » dit Finn un peu plaintif

« Tu ne penseras donc jamais qu'à toi-même ? » dit une voix derrière eux. Piper venait d'arriver, c'était la spécialiste des cristaux et aussi la tacticienne, elle était mince, cheveux bleus foncé et elle était surtout très intelligente.

Au même moment on entendit Junko crier « Terre en vue !! » Tous se dirigèrent à l'avant du vaisseau, regardant par la grande baie vitrée. En effet une Terra était en vue.

« Où sommes nous arrivés ? » demanda Finn

« À vrai dire les instruments de navigations son hors service donc ce n'est pas facile de dire avec certitude où nous sommes mais d'après mes calculs et mes points de repères nous sommes probablement près de Terra Takmahaar, la Terra oubliée » répondit Piper

Ce qui ne rassura pas Finn qui fit une petite grimace

« Cette Terra est inhabitée depuis des lustres, on ne risque pas de trouver des pièces pour le Condor mais on arrivera bien à trouver de quoi te restaurer Finn » dit Aerrow

« Stork direction Terra Takmahaar nous allons nous y poser » ajouta le jeune comandant

« Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? Cet endroit doit regorger de monstres sanguinaires et de morts vivants mangeurs de cerveau !! » Dit le pilote

« De tout manière nous n'avons pas trop le choix il faut bien nous poser quelque part et il n'y a pas d'autre Terra à des lieus à la ronde, et puis Junko restera avec toi pour les réparations, Piper, Finn et moi iront inspecter les alentours du vaisseau, il est vrai que nous n'avons plus grand-chose à manger » ajouta Aerrow

Le vaisseau se posa donc sur Terra Takmahaar, c'était une terra montagneuse avec une végétation abondante, il y avait de nombreux arbres fruitiers, voilà qui pouvait ravir Finn et calmer son estomac. Junko, la costaud de l'équipe qui était aussi un peu mécanicien resta donc à bord pour aider Stork, Aerrow, Finn et Piper prirent leurs deux roues pour faire un petit tour de la région. Plus loin ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire le plein de provisions.

« Cette Terra est vraiment intéressante » dit Piper un peu pensive.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi » répondit Finn en dévorant un fruit.

Aerrow regarda autour de lui « Et si nous allions voir un peu plus loin ? »

Il prit la tête de l'expédition, et roula quelques kilomètres, Piper vint se mettre à sa hauteur. « Est-ce que tu connais l'histoire de cette Terra ? »

« J'en ai vaguement entendu parler » répondit Aerrow.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup quand ils virent du matériel avec le sigle des cycloniens.

« Qu'est ce que les cycloniens font ici ? » dit Piper.

« Je ne sais pas mais ça ne sent pas bon » Répondit Aerrow, ils firent demi tour pour aller cacher leurs véhicules et revinrent à pied.

« Regardez cette porte, je pense que les cycloniens ont du trouver l'entrée de la crypte qui renferme le cristal démon » dit Piper

« Le cristal démon ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Finn

« Un cristal qui renfermerait un très grand pouvoir, certains prétendent qu'un démon serait enfermé à l'intérieur mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende. Si les cycloniens s'en emparent ça risque de faire mal, très mal. » Expliqua Piper

« Alors il faut qu'on les en empêche » fit Aerrow

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? » dit Finn avec un air un peu inquiet.

Aerrow regarda des soldats cycloniens qui emportaient des caisses à l'intérieur de la crypte.

« On va passer par la porte » dit Aerrow en souriant.

Les trois Storm Hawks s'approchèrent de la porte discrètement, prirent chacun une petite caisse qu'ils mirent sur leur épaule de manière à cacher leur visage et passèrent à l'intérieur de la crypte. Une fois entrés, ils déposèrent les caisses et se cachèrent derrière une statue.

« Bravo, on est entré et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Finn en s'appuyant contre le mur qui pivota, Aerrow et Piper qui tentaient de retenir Finn furent entrainée aussi dans une autre pièce, sombre. Ils ne firent pas plus de deux pas et glissèrent comme sur un gigantesque toboggan de pierre. Ils atterrirent dans une salle sombre et humide. Les trois amis se relevèrent.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Finn.

« Je n'en sais rien mais regardez là-bas » répondit Aerrow en montrant des escaliers taillés à même la roche.

«Il va falloir remonter » dit Piper.

Les Storm Hawks remontèrent donc tout en restant sur leurs gardes, les marches leur semblaient interminables.

Pendant ce temps les cycloniens durent se battre contre des guerriers squelettes qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur combativité malgré le temps passé dans ces murs et leur état de décomposition plus qu'avancée !!

Narcissa avait sorti son épée, Dark Ace et les autres aussi. Ravess dégomma quelques squelettes avec ses flèches, Snipe en détruisit aussi grâce à sa massue, il était même plus efficace contre les soldats de l'autre royaume que contre les rats !! Narcissa se battait contre un guerrier, elle lui coupa la tête et lui donna un coup au niveau de la colonne vertébrale, ce qui le coupa en deux, elle se retourna au moment ou un autre squelette s'apprêtait à la terrasser mais il fut lui aussi coupé en deux et tomba. Elle vit Dark Ace derrière, il venait apparemment de lui sauver la vie

« Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières » dit-il

« Je serai plus prudente, merci » répondit Narcissa.

Les cycloniens arrivèrent à bout des guerriers, des os jonchaient maintenant le sol ça et là.

« Je pense que nous ne sommes plus très loin du centre de la crypte, suivez moi » dit Narcissa.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, passant sur un étroit pont de pierre au dessus d'un ravin qui avait l'air sans fond. Enfin ils accédèrent à une pièce parfaitement ronde, un léger rayon lumineux qui venait de la voûte éclairait le centre de la pièce où se trouvait un rocher semblable à celui qui était à l'entrée de la crypte. Un vieux livre et un cristal se trouvaient sur le rocher, sous une sorte de cloche en verre, recouverte par la poussière.

« Je ne vois rien de suspect dans cette salle mais il vaut mieux rester prudent » Dit Narcissa

Dark Ace se dirigea doucement vers le cristal, il souleva avec prudence la cloche de verre et la déposa sur le sol. Il admira un instant le cristal rouge sang aux zébrures noires, il était apparemment subjugué par cette merveille. Au moment où il voulu s'emparer du cristal il entendit une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Ne touche pas à ce cristal !! »

Dark Ace leva les yeux, Aerrow se tenait en face de lui, Piper et Finn étaient juste à côté de leur chef.

« Aerrow !! » dit Dark Ace, « Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas donné une bonne leçon aux cycloniens, alors je suis venu » répondit Aerrow avec une pointe d'ironie.

Dark Ace prit son épée d'énergie qui s'éclaira d'une lueur rouge, Aerrow prit aussi ses armes et s'élança à la rencontre de son ennemi. Ils commencèrent à se battre tous les deux, entretemps Piper prit son bâton et assomma deux busards qui étaient venus l'attaquer. Finn qui était armé d'une arbalète se trouva nez à nez avec Ravess qui lui envoya trois flèches à la fois. Il réussi à les esquiver en roulant sur le côté et se retrouva aux pieds de Narcissa qui le tint en joue avec son épée.

Finn qui aimait beaucoup les jolies filles regarda Narcissa avec des yeux de merlan frit et lui dit ;

« Euh bonjour jolie demoiselle »

« C'est qui ce guignol ? » demanda Narcissa à Ravess qui passa à côté d'elle.

Dark Ace réussi à repousser Aerrow et s'empara du cristal, au même moment tout se mit à trembler, le sol se dérobait sous leurs pieds, ils durent tous reculer jusqu'aux parois où il restait un peu de roche pour se tenir debout. Aerrow essaya de reprendre le cristal de la main de Dark Ace mais il y eu une énorme secousse et le cristal tomba dans l'abîme. Au fond du gouffre on pouvait voir de l'eau recouverte d'une substance poisseuse qui s'enflamma.

« Oh nooon » cria Dark Ace qui du rebrousser chemin et revenir à la porte par laquelle il était arrivé.

Il regarda le cristal tomber et vit ensuite une silhouette plonger derrière le cristal.

C'était Narcissa qui avait plongé dans le vide pour essayer de récupérer ce qu'ils convoitaient tant. Elle traversa les flammes et tomba dans l'eau, mais on ne vit plus trace d'elle.

« Oh non !! Narcissa » cria Nigel

« Dommage, c'était un bon élément » pensa Dark Ace.

« Bon débarras !! »ajouta Ravess

« Tu me payeras ça Storm Hawk » cria Dark Ace à l'attention de Aerrow.

« C'est toujours ce que tu dis mais je ne vois rien venir » lui répondit ce dernier.

Les cycloniens repartirent par où ils étaient venus avant que tout s'écroule.

Piper avait réussi à prendre le livre au passage. Elle était coincée contre la paroi, entre Finn et Aerrow. Il n'y avait pas moyen de repartir par les escaliers qu'ils avaient emprunté.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »demanda Finn

Aerrow regarda au dessus de lui et vit la lueur qui passait par un trou dans la voûte, cela allait être difficile mas il y avait moyen d'escalader la roche.

« On va grimper » dit-il

« Tu es fou ? » répliqua Finn

« C'est notre seule chance » dit Piper

Les garçons aidèrent Piper à grimper puisqu'elle était encombrée avec le livre qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas lâcher. Ils arrivèrent à passer par l'ouverture qui était dans la roche, mais la montagne commença à s'effondrer sous leur pied. Un bruit retentit au dessus d'eux, comme un énorme klaxon. Ils levèrent les yeux, le Condor était là. Aerrow, Finn et Piper montèrent à bord.

« Content de te voir mon vieux Junko » Dit Finn soulagé.

« Il vaut mieux partir d'ici » déclara Aerrow.

Ils passèrent chercher leurs véhicules et s'éloignèrent de la Terra Takmahaar.

« Je suis content, nous avons encore fait échouer le plan des cycloniens, ils n'ont pas eu ce fameux cristal » dit Aerrow.

« Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans ce livre » dit Piper en ouvrant le grimoire.

« Tu sais déchiffrer ça ? » dit Aerrow en s'approchant de Piper.

« Non je n'ai jamais appris cette langue, cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle a disparu. Mais regarde ces dessins, il y a le cristal démon et il est entouré de 6 autres cristaux noirs. Ils ont une forme bien particulière. Je vais aller dans ma chambre pour l'étudier un peu mais il serait bon de trouver un spécialiste pour nous le traduire. » Dit Piper.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire » interrogeât Aerrow

« Après tout le cristal est tombé dans le précipice, les cycloniens ne risquent pas de mettre la main dessus. »

« Je crois que ce serait bien quand même » rétorqua Piper en allant dans sa chambre.

« Tu crois que c'est prudent de garder ce vieux livre à bord ? Il est peut-être maudit » demanda Stork.

« Ne t'en fait pas, cap sur Terra Atmosia » dit Aerrow.

Sur Terra Takmahaar les cycloniens purent s'échapper de la crypte avant que la montagne s'effondre laissant passer par la porte un énorme nuage de poussière.

Dark Ace se débarrassa de la poussière qu'il avait sur son uniforme, Ravess et Snipe s'approchèrent de lui.

« Qu'est ce que nous allons faire ? »interrogeât Ravess « Maîtresse Cyclonis nous avait bien dit de ne pas revenir sans le cristal et maintenant il est perdu à jamais »

« En est tu bien sûre » dit une voix derrière eux.

Dark Ace, Ravess et Snipe se retournèrent. Narcissa se tenait devant eux, complètement mouillée mais en pleine forme. Elle tenait le cristal dans la main gauche. Elle s'avança vers Dark Ace et lui tendit la pierre. Il la prit et la mit dans la sacoche qui était à sa ceinture. Il était surpris de revoir Narcissa vivante mais ravi non seulement parce qu'elle avait rapporté le cristal mais elle avait réussi à l'impressionné.

« Bien, maintenant nous pouvons rentrer sur Cyclonia » dit Dark Ace.

Dark Ace se posa sur Cyclonia, il regarda Ravess et Snipe et leur dit :

« Je vais aller faire mon rapport à Maîtresse Cyclonis, inutile de m'accompagner je n'ai pas besoin de vous. »

Dark Ace s'en alla. Ravess râlait car elle se dit que Dark Ace allait récolter tous les honneurs pour avoir rapporté le cristal.

Il arriva devant Maîtresse Cyclonis, posa la main sur son cœur et s'inclina légèrement.

« Nous avons réussi à nous emparer du cristal Majesté, le voici » dit il en tendant le cristal à Maîtresse Cyclonis.

Maîtresse Cyclonis s'avançât et prit le cristal

« Bien et as tu trouvé avec quel cristal il fallait le fusionner ? »

« Non Maîtresse mais nous allons interroger tous les historiens et nous trouverons la solution. » répondit Dark Ace.

« Je l'espère pour toi !! Tu peux disposer maintenant » lui dit la reine des cycloniens.

« Majesté, si je puis me permettre, j'ai remarqué un soldat qui avait un certain potentiel et qui pourrait nous être très utile, je l'ai fait venir ici »

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dark Ace de recommander quelqu'un ni de le complimenter mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à amener Narcissa avec lui, il ne pouvait vraiment s'expliquer ce que c'était, mais c'était comme si il savait qu'il ne pourrait se passer d'elle.

« Et bien fait donc entrer ce soldat » dit Cyclonis.

La porte s'ouvrit et Narcissa entra, elle s'inclina devant Maîtresse Cyclonis. La reine la regarda un peu perplexe, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le soldat dont parlait Dark Ace soit une jeune femme, et aussi jolie en plus.

« Dark Ace m'a dit que tu avais du potentiel, nous avons besoin de soldats comme toi, tu resteras donc ici sur Cyclonia » Dit Cyclonis, ensuite elle s'adressa à Dark Ace

« Puisque c'est toi qui me l'a recommandée tu en seras responsable, elle sera ton second, tu t'occuperas de sa formation. Quel est son nom ? »

«Merci Majesté, elle se nomme Narcissa » répondit Dark Ace.

« Bien, maintenant laissez moi » dit la reine.

Dark Ace et Narcissa s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la grande salle. Le nouveau second de Dark ace le regarda et lui dit ;

« Alors c'est à toi que je dois cette promotion ? Je te remercie »

« N'oublie pas ce que Maîtresse Cyclonis a dit, je serai responsable de toi, alors ne me déçoit pas. Demain nous allons commencer ta formation, je te suggère d'aller te reposer, il faudra te lever tôt et travailler durement. Tes quartiers sont juste à côté des miens, demande à un soldat de t'indiquer où ça se trouve, moi j'ai des ordres à donner. » Dit Dark Ace, et il s'en alla en laissant Narcissa.

La jeune femme n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher, elle était trop contente d'être sur Cyclonia. Aussi elle décida d'aller se balader. Elle alla voir le hangar, la salle d'entrainement, puis trouva un endroit idéal d'où on pouvait voir les terres de laves. Elle s'assit et se mit à penser à ce qu'allait être sa vie, à son entraînement avec Dark Ace. Elle se demanda ce que Flavio aurait pensé si c'était lui qui était là, sur Cyclonia. Et elle resta là, à regarder l'horizon. « Je suis le second de Dark Ace maintenant ». Narcissa finit par aller se reposer, il n'avait pas été facile de trouver ses quartiers malgré les explications d'un soldat.

« Il faudrait penser à virer le décorateur » pensa t elle en entrant dans ses quartiers. C'était plutôt austère mais il y avait de la place, une chambre, une petite salle de bain et un petit salon où on pouvait aisément mettre un canapé. Les busards n'avaient pas ce confort alors elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Elle alla se coucher, la déco pouvait attendre. Il fallait se reposer, elle se demandait ce qui l'attendait, le lendemain avec Dark Ace. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormi presque instantanément.


End file.
